Todo estaba dicho
by Athena M. C
Summary: No hay necesidad de palabras para Ginny…todo está dicho por el dedo pulgar de Luna, que se mueve en círculos, acariciando su mano. Pero Luna...ella quería decirlo.


**Disclaimer**: Estos pedazos de chicas no me pertenecen, y hago esto sin fines de lucro o plagio…J. K es la creadora de todo, menos de los Hypulotopus y la trama.

**Notas: **One-shot (hasta el momento) Recomendación musical: Beau Fixe, de Coralie Clément.

**Advertencias: **Femslash levecito.

**Palabras:** 906

Disfrútenlo…

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Todo estaba Dicho**

Se gira a un costado, nerviosa, incapaz de contenerse.

Tres veces… habían sido las que con la cara enrojecida habia retirado la mirada de esa chica de nariz pecosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Luna?- le pregunta con dulzura.

Cuatro.

-Cosa de "Hypulotopus"…-suspiró con su usual voz soñadora- a veces andan por aquí y me susurran cosas al oído-

Ginevra alzó una ceja pelirroja y valoró su respuesta, por supuesto que no la convenció.

A la sombra de un árbol y tumbadas junto a un rosal, las chicas miraban al cielo, relajándose después de una agotadora clase de Pociones de quinto curso. El viento es suave, se encarga de espolvorear el encantador olor a rosas y el calor del sol les hace cosquillas en las mejillas.

Todo está tan tranquilo para Ginny, tiene una mano en la frente y se acaricia una ceja, desde pequeña ese gesto la relajaba tanto… podría quedarse tumbada ahí por horas, con el olor a manzana y miel que desprende Luna…debe ser el shampoo.

Se han quitado las capas y las han puesto debajo para evitar la picazón del pasto, el cielo está despejado y los pájaros cantan…todo es tan perfecto.

Pero no para cierta rubia de ojos grandes… para ella la única cosa perfecta está tumbada a su lado.

Luna suspira y se mueve un poco… la mano de Ginny roza la suya, suave…delicada, como el pétalo central de la rosa que está a su derecha. Medita un poco, y se decide a tomarla…tímida y gentil.

Eso es algo natural para la pelirroja… quien sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados y se deja hacer. No hablan, solo disfrutan del contacto, no hay necesidad de palabras para Ginny…todo está dicho por el dedo pulgar de Luna, que se mueve en círculos, acariciando su mano.

-Ginevra- piensa Luna.

La de ojos pardos, que con el sol se ven como aceitunas…

Ginevra, la de la piel pálida cubierta de pecas…

Ginevra, la que aprieta los labios cuando está enojada, la que frunce el ceño si está confundida…

Ginevra, la de la sonrisa socarrona, coqueta, inocente y malvada

La misma que se frota una ceja para relajarse y se ha girado, pegándose más al cuerpo de Luna.

Quien reacciona, como si le hubieran pasado corriente por la columna. Se aparta, y se sienta de sopetón…con la cara enrojecida y la lengua trabada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Vuelve a preguntar su amiga con el ceño fruncido, y mirándola desde el suelo.

Una pregunta tan simple que la rubia no sabe contestar con las palabras correctas… no puede decir: "Te amo" sin dar alguna explicación, no puede nomás soltarlo… sus palabras no se las llevaría el viento.

No puede contestar que lo que le pasa por la cabeza es una serie de imágenes en las que siempre están juntas, disfrutando de sus vidas como algo más que las amigas que son.

Porque ella es Luna… ¡Por el amor de Dios! Una Lunática…

Es la que lleva la varita en la oreja…

Luna, la que solo cena papas horneadas y chicharos los jueves, porque así no tendrá pesadillas…

Luna es esa que le canta al sauce boxeador…

La que se queda despierta toda la noche imaginando que se sentiría tocar la piel detrás de la oreja de Ginny con los labios.

La misma que se ha quedado mirando la boca rosa que tiene enfrente.

La pelirroja se preocupa, y se incorpora… alza una mano y toca la frente de la rubia.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunta…insistiendo.

La chica de ojos azules niega con la cabeza… bajando la mirada. La mano delicada se desliza hasta la mejilla de su amiga.

-¡Dime de una vez que te pasa!- le exige con frustración.

Luna ríe bajito…gira un poco el rostro y besa la palma de su acompañante.

-Te amo- Dice sin miedo, si lo dice con pena, pero hasta con algo de esperanza.

Ginevra…adopta una expresión seria, abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra de inmediato, se siente torpe; un espeso rubor le cubre hasta las orejas y al final…solo sonríe, inocente.

Besa una mejilla de Luna y esta abre mucho los ojos… y le toma la mano. Ginevra sonríe, ahora coqueta.

-Yo también te amo…

Pero antes de que aparezca la sonrisa socarrona, Luna le besa en los labios… se enreda en ellos, como en su cabello. Le abraza, cariñosa, tierna… así es ella.

-¿No era necesario que lo dijera verdad?- pregunta ahora la rubia, es inteligente.

-Por supuesto que no… ya lo sabía- dice Ginn con la barbilla en alto… y con esa bendita sonrisa socarrona que se va transformado en malvada con cada segundo que Luna le mira.

Y se encarga de arrancársela de la cara…pero no puede, porque esa es Ginevra… a veces es dulce, otras seca…pero el sabor de la boca… no te lo puedes quitar.

Luna también sonrió y se separó.

-Vamos a mi habitación- le dijo en un murmullo mientras se mordía los labios.

-Creo que eso fue lo que te dijeron los "Hypulotopus" ¿verdad?- comentó Ginny mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Luna.

-Si…seguro- contestó ella sin aguantar la risa.

Esa tarde, Luna aprendió que la piel de detrás de la oreja de Ginny es más sensible que nada y que el hecho de ser Lunática Lovegood, no le impide amar. Mucho menos a cierta pelirroja que está en su cama y lo último que hacen, es dormir.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hola a todos!

No me pude resistir y salió este engendro de mi mente…jajaja

Todo como en 30minutos, espero que lo disfruten… háganme saber lo que piensan, denle click al botoncito de la felicidad… :D

Un beso…

Athena M. C.


End file.
